starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guardián Jedi
Un Guardián Jedi era un Jedi que tenía como deber cumplir con una misión encomendada por el Consejo Jedi.La naturaleza de estas misiones variaba mucho; se les encomendaba principalmente cuidar y también escoltar a personalidades importantes para la república: jefes políticos de gobiernos aliados, senadores (como Padmé Amidala) entre otros, también eran enviados a responder señales de auxilio de naves en socorro, la destrucción de una flota/nave enemiga, a cazar a alguien buscado por la república o incluso la liberación de un sistema bajo ocupación (Ryloth por ejemplo) así como la defensa o la captura de uno (tal y como se hizo con Umbara).Fuera de esto también cuidaban grandes empresas e instituciones como bancos, palacios, el Templo Jedi o el Senado Galáctico por decir algunos. Su principal habilidad era la Esgrima Jedi. Los Guardianes Jedi optaban más por el uso del sable y el entrenamiento físico que por la Fuerza. Sus dotes y potenciales eran grandes. Los estilos más utilizados por estos Jedis eran el Ataru, el Shii-Cho y, algunos, el Juyo. Muchos de los Guardianes Jedi destacaban por llevar sable doble o dos sables, uno en cada mano. Su color tradicional fue el azul, pero eran libres de elegir su propio color. Lista de Guardianes Jedi *Darsha AssantPower of the Jedi *Vodo-Siosk Baas *Bao-DurStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Anoon Bondara *Brianna *Sora BulqGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *ConstantenA Mon Alone *Shoaneb Culu *DesannWizards of the Coast Star Wars Website - www.wizards.com *Dace Diath *Tott Doneeta thumb|right|Dooku, un Guardián Jedi antes de su caída al lado oscuro. *Dooku *Lucien DraayKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Kyp DurronNew Jedi Order Sourcebook *Lexia GinorraCoruscant and the Core Worlds *Gilflyn *Gorc *Kina Ha *Keiran Halcyon *Nejaa Halcyon *Drevveka Hoctu *Jerec *Arca Jeth *J'an Ane Jinder *Qui-Gon Jinn *JuhaniStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Kyle Katarn *Kavar *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Agen Kolar *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *An'ya Kuro *Ma'kis'shaalas *Maw *Ull Murub *Barriss Offee *Even Piell *Cay Qel-Droma *Ulic Qel-Droma *Oppo Rancisis thumb|280px|La Guardiana Jedi Aayla Secura. *Aayla Secura *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Ben Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Alek SquinquargesimusDarth Malak: An Expanded Universe Character From Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Bultar Swan *Thon *Saesee Tiin *Luminara Unduli *Asajj Ventress *Quinlan Vos *Sia-Lan Wezz *Oss Wilum *Mace Windu *Yun Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego Fuentes *''The Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *Grand Army of the Republic *The Force is With Them (Mostly) *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 3 *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 4 *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 5 *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 6 *Champions of the Force Preview 2 *Champions of the Force Preview 5 *Dark Blue *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Notas y referencias Véase también Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Rangos Jedi